


Open Book

by bbymandy



Series: Sex Ed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: This was your favorite spot to study, it was your sanctuary, so why did some loud mouth have to ruin it? You'll teach him a lesson that's sure.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Sex Ed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Open Book

The fifth floor of the library was one of your favorite spots, it was quiet, there were glass cubicles big enough for one person, and there were tables hidden between the shelves on books if you chose to be out in the open. It was peaceful and you often found yourself there whether it be cramming before a test or getting cozy for a nap between classes. Ah yes, the fifth floor was your own quiet sanctuary and no one could take it from you. 

“Come ooooonnnnnnn Tooooooshiiiii. we goooooooooo? This is booooooooriiiiiiing.” The straight faced man next to his overly loud companion didn’t acknowledge his statement as he continued to survey the shelf in front of him. “What’re you even looking for?” The red head narrowed his eyes and bent himself over backwards so that his feet faced towards the exit but his head hanging towards his friend the opposite way. The silent one once again his friend, still searching for the book he needed. His impatience starting to grow, the oddly positioned man corrected himself then crouched down with furrowed brows and his shirt pulled over his head. He put his hands on his head and let out a loud groan, tagging on a huff at the end, “At least let me help.” 

Never being a confrontational one, this inconsiderate  _ whoever _ was being too loud around someone sleeping. You slammed your hands down on your desk and threw open the sliding glass door that separated you and the aisle in front of the mini study room. “Oh. My. God. Would you  _ please  _ find some kind of decency within yourself to  _ shut the hell up _ .” You weren’t always this rude but the lack of sleep and their insouciant was not a good combination. “I have been trying to nap ever so peacefully  _ in my cubicle _ if you haven’t noticed.” You stomped over to the wide-eyed pair and yanked the crouching one up by his arm. “Stand up straight, fix your shirt, and be quiet,” you hissed out, “and  _ you _ , what book are you looking for?” You hadn’t noticed how tall they were until they stood in front of you but you were past the part where you could’ve been intimidated since you were the one chastising them. “This one.” He pointed to a photo on his screen, “I need it for class.” Taking a look at the photo, you pointed out he was in the completely wrong wing then gave him directions on how to find it. He thanked you and apologized for disturbing your sleep, but the second one who was being disruptive just looked up and down smirking. “Come on Toshi, let’s go find that book.” They both walked away as you went back to your own cubicle, but when you looked up you swore the red head was staring too licking his lips. 

The next time you went to your favorite spot there was a familiar looking silhouette occupying your favorite cubicle. Not wanting to disturb the blanketed mass that faced the window, you decided to pursue the books in the adjacent aisle until they left. After an hour of not really looking at anything important, you chose the spot next door as second best but it wasn’t as comfortable. After a few gruntled moments of trying to make the space fit your needs, you decided to ask the person if they would be done any time soon. A light knock on the glass stirred the person awake, but without even turning around they slid open the entrance and pulled you by the wrist. As he flipped his head over to face you, his arm snaked behind you closing the one way exit. “Well  _ hello _ my dear. I’ve been wondering when you would come,” a pit formed in your stomach as you recognized the now uncovered person as the one you chastised earlier in the week. “Tendou,” he opened the blanket and patted his legs, “and you are?” You looked down, he seriously couldn’t be suggesting you sit on his lap  _ and _ introduce yourself. “(y/n).” Choosing to lean against the desk instead, you dropped your stuff to the floor. “I want this cubicle. Are you done with it yet?” He scooted the chair so that his legs were placed on either side of you, “Hmm, I like this view.” His crotch was nearly touching your knee and his comment brought a blush to your cheeks. “I will give you the cubicle if you give me a show,” he smirked. “One of the walls is glass idiot.” “That’s what the blanket is for!” He beamed up at you, the way he looked up was oddly a turn on but the thought of getting caught was even more so.

Shoving the blanket between the crack of door and pulling it to the other opening allowed for a makeshift cover, but their feet were still exposed at the bottom. You placed your backpack along the lit edge hoping no one would even notice but a giant maroon blanket would definitely be more of a concern than a bag on the floor. Your bent over position allowed Tendou to see exactly how long your legs looked, his hand ran down the front of your thigh as he pulled you onto his lap.  _ Good thing I shaved yesterday _ . You felt his hand snake up your school skirt and his other one pulled apart the button at the top of your collared shirt. Your legs were spread wide open and your bra exposed but his chest was against your back so why had he put you in such a lewd position? “Mmm (y/n), you seem so open for me already it’s like you enjoy it,” he whispered in your ear sending a shiver down your spine. There’s no way you would admit it but when he shoved two of his calloused fingers in your mouth, you couldn’t help the escaped moan. “Now that’s what I like to hear.” Pulling away his saliva soaked fingers, he reached down circling the heated area between your thighs. He felt a small squish of liquid as he slightly pressed on the area before moving your panties to the side. The barrier he felt before was nothing like the amount of wetness that seemed to leak out of you. Flipping you around and pulling your underwear down in one swift motion was the first thing that took you by surprise. The second is when he placed you on the desk and shoved off your blazer and shirt without doing any of the buttons. “No bra? Just for me?” He smirked before taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicked at the hardened nub and his fingers twisted and squeezed the other. Small gasps and moans blew out between your lips, egging on the boy who somehow knew what drove you nuts.

His fingers trailed down ready to shove themselves inside of you, but you gasped out a stop before he could. “We don’t have to go any further if you’re regretting this,” he looked at you understandingly but confused. “That’s not it, I just want to be in control.” You undid his belt and had him wrap it around your wrists, pulling it tightly behind your back. This wasn’t a territory Tendou got to explore very much before and the excitement in his eyes only grew as you removed his pants along with his boxers with your teeth. His dick was veiny and stiff having a bit of a bounce now that it wasn’t constricted. You kneeled to the ground and opened your mouth wide, laying your tongue down flat as if you were going to shove him down all at once. But you chose to tease him a bit by kissing and lightly sucking his reddened tip first. You could taste a slightly bitter liquid ooze onto your tongue enthralling the demon inside of you. Tendou could see your bounded hands and readied mouth as he looked down to watch you. The way your (h/c) draped down your back and thick lashes batted him drove him crazy but what really pushed him over the edge was the way spit dripped off your tongue onto your thighs like a dog begging for a treat. You flattened your tongue once more and slowly took him into your mouth, he let out an excited moan. Hearing him made it all the act all the more intoxicating, you wanted more and more of him from the sounds to the deepness in your throat. Squeezing your thumbs in your fists, you shoved him as deep as you could in you with barely any left  _ not _ inside of you. He grabbed your hair and let out a few grunts still watching you but his head went back a few times from the pure euphoria he felt. You bobbed your head up and down, swallowing when his tip was all the way in the deepest parts of your throat. Your trick to keep you from gagging was unable to help the tear starting to run down your face but you wanted to keep pleasing him no matter what. “Oh, fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to be this good,” he laughed out between his grunts. “Do you mind if I-” he didn’t finish his question before coming down your throat. You slowly sucked and licked him before pulling off his dick with a small  _ pop _ from your lips. Licking your lips, your heart raced at the joyous taste of warm Tendou dripping down your throat. “Enjoy that,  _ daddy _ ?” you winked and wiped your mouth from any leftover residue. Now Tendou’s own demon had been awakened, he took you by the neck and slammed you against the wall. “You goody little two shoed freak,” he pulled your legs around his waist and positioned himself at your entrance. Shoving himself all the way in you, you let out a squeak much to his satisfaction. He pulled you a little off the wall so your shoulder blades remained to support yourself while he took your breast into his mouth. You tried your best to keep quiet but the state of absolute bliss he put you in was nothing like the other fantasies you had. Not satisfied enough with the position he sat on the chair and demanded you to bounce. You tried to push yourself up and down but the pain and pleasure from his size mixed causing your walls to clench around him. “You put on an act like that to suck me off but this is the best you can do on top?” he whispered the remark into your ear. “All tied up and you can’t do anything huh?” He was messing with you at this point, you could tell by his tone and the quickened pace he lifted your body with. “Guess I will do the work since you earned it,” he purred into your ear causing you to cum at the shiver he sent through you. He placed you completely on the table, placing your hands above your head then slipping himself through them. He pounded himself into you hitting the spongy spot that your fingers could never reach alone. Your moans increased in volume and at one point, his name escaped your lips as well. He clasped his hand around your neck again, squeezing on the sides, just enough to make you feel somewhat light headed. You hadn’t realized you were cumming again until you were coming down from your high noticing how much your body was involuntarily shaking. Tendou watched as your eyes rolled back for a third time, smirking at the thought of his ability to make you like this. As you rode out your next orgasm, he did as well his sweaty body hovering above you. 

“Shit. I, uh, forgot the condom,” he sheepishly admitted as you wiped both of your fluids with your already ruined shirt. “Eh. It’s fine. It was my first time plus I'm on birth control, I doubt anything will happen.” The red head looked at you stunned as if you spoke an entirely different language to him. “I took your  _ virginity _ over  _ a cubicle _ ?” You shrugged and laughed it off, “This is my favorite spot! I wanted it.” Your nonchalant attitude threw him for a loop, didn’t people want their first time to be special? His was with some random fan that he didn’t even know the name of but  _ you _ deserved better than a library. “Then where did you learn to suck like that?” You gave him an exaggerated thinking look trying to tease him before answering. “In my fantasies,” you leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, “when I was watching you on the court.” You laughed once more and picked up your bag, “Pick your jaw up off the floor Tendou, I want to make this blanket dirty next.” He couldn’t help himself from gawking at you; nonetheless, his tomato face followed you all the way to your apartment. 


End file.
